Words hurt
by Brentinator
Summary: When someone starts bullying Selena, what will happen to her? Please read the return of Marcus, how to deal with traitors, a lab rats Christmas and the final decision. Edited by Stardust16. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

It was a beautiful sunny day, nothing could make Selena upset. She had just become a mentor, her arch rival had just graduated the academy and had gotten her old job. Not to mention that she had the best boyfriend ever, they had started dating two and a half years and she had just finished teaching her class and came up to her room to get something when she saw a note on her door. 'Probably a love letter', she thought. For some reason, all the boys at the academy loved her, no matter how many times she said that she had a boyfriend. Selena had then opened the letter and gasped as she read through it.

"Hey Selena, I'm one of the students in your class and I have something to tell you. No one likes you, not even your so called little boyfriend named Chase. Don't believe me? Check out the latest issue of Star Magazine for proof. I hope you go back to France, or LA, or if you get caught in the clutches of some evil jerk, I hope he kills you.

-Anonymous."

"Oh my gosh." Selena muttered. She had then turned on her heels and started typing rapidly on her tablet.

She had subscribed to Star Magazine a week before Krane found her. She pulled it up on her tablet that Mr. Davenport had given her and read the cover pages, which said: Breaking news! The bionic couple, having problems?!

Selena quickly looked through it and gasped again. They had a interview with Chase and he was saying a ton of terrible stuff about her like he wanted to dump her or that she was too demanding and clingy.

Tears formed in her eyes upon reading this and Selena started to cry. Chase wanted to dump her? No, that magazine was lying, they were always taking stuff out of context, right? 'They have to be taking that out of context' thought Selena.

She walked out of the room and suddenly collided into Chase, making the both of them drop their things and fall on to the floor.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chase asked as helping his girlfriend off the floor. He had then grabbed her tablet and gave it back politely, only for Selena to snatch it back.

"I'm clingy and demanding, and you want to dump me?" Selena demanded as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "That's really what you think of me?!"

"What? I never said like that!" Chase defended himself, "And why would I want to dump you?! You're the best girlfriend ever, Selena, you know that!"

"Prove it. Look at this." Selena said, showing him the digital magazine.

"Selena, I swear, those magazines always make stuff up. They're trying to bend the truth, they always do!" Chase insisted, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Selena responded, "I'm absolutely, positively, a hundred percent, fine."

"Are you sure? I have been bullied before, I can help you." Chase offered.

"I don't need help. And what makes you think I'm being bullied?" Selena interrogated.

"Nothing. You just seem upset." Chase replied.

"I'm fine." Selena repeated, insistent.

"If you need anything, Mr. Davenport, Bree, Adam, Leo and I are here for you." Chase tried again.

"Nothing is wrong, I said I was fine and I meant it." Selena repeated again, this time with more force in her voice.

"Well sorry for being concerned about my girlfriend," Chase apologized, "I won't push you anymore. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to then."

"Good. I have to go teach a class now so I'll talk to you later." Selena said as she turned on her heels and walked down the hallway.

Later that day…

Selena came back to her room. Class was finally over for the day and she was about to go find Bree when she saw another note on her door. She read it and as she did, she got angry and suspicious.

"Straightened everything out with your boyfriend? Meet me in the main training area, it's time you find out who I am, unless your gonna tattle on me before you know who I am. That wouldn't look good on your mentor records.

-Anonymous."

That was it. She had enough by now and she was gonna find out who this person was and why they were threatening her.

Selena ran through the academy, all the way to the main training area, where she saw her. Amethyst, the sweet girl that Bree had taken under her wing after Krane was defeated the second time. Amethyst had been getting in good with the other teachers, and she was the one who had been bullying her? She was a year younger then Selena and had brown hair, indigo eyes and was fairly pretty as well.

"Amethyst? You've been bullying me?" Selena asked, shocked.

"Yep, technically it wasn't my idea, but I have been behind the notes and the interview." Amethyst replied. She had then flashed Selena a mischievous smile as she began to take out her phone.

"I'm gonna tell Mr. Davenport." Selena said as she picked up her phone.

"That's a good idea. Too bad he won't believe you. I'm nicest girl in the academy, I have the teachers on my side, and if you even dare to tell them, I'll put this all over the academy, offline and online." Amethyst said, showing me a picture of me and Sebastian kissing. It wasn't Photoshopped, I would love to say it was, but it wasn't. After I dumped Chase, I had dated Sebastian for a bit and he kissed me.

"Give me that!" Selena demanded as she tried to snatch the phone from Amethyst's grasp, onto for Amethyst to hold it out of Selena's reach.

"No way. It's my blackmail. And my phone." Amethyst refused.

"What do you want?" Selena demanded as she tapped her foot against the ground and waited impatiently for Amethyst's reply.

"I want to see how long it takes to break you." Amethyst answered.

"You are evil." Selena exclaimed, "If Krane was still alive, I would've thought you'd been working for him!"

"Oh please, honey, I'm just getting my revenge." Amethyst replied fake-sweetly.

"Fine, but if I can live with Krane for a while and remember what it's like with the Triton app, then it'll take you a long time to break me." Selena snapped.

"I know your weak spots, you blame yourself for everything, it's your biggest flaw. Your family and friends are your biggest weakness, you would die if Chase got hurt, or rather, killed, and you caused it." Amethyst revealed.

"You may know me very well, but I am very, very hard to break. Good luck." Selena stated as she turned around and started to head back to her room, only to see Amethyst scowling at her as she did so. Amethyst couldn't bully her anymore, could she? And if so, what was the worse she could do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Chase was getting worried about Selena. What was going on with her? She was normally a open book about her feelings. "Maybe Bree knows something." Chase thought. Chase ran through the academy trying to find Bree when he heard something in Selena's room. She was crying. "Chase, why are you snooping on Selena? If she finds out, she'll kill you!" Chase thought to himself. Then Selena came out of her room looking much different than normal. She wasn't crying anymore. But she looked... angry. Selena rarely ever got angry. Chase snuck into her room and saw some notes in the trash can. He hesitated, but pulled them out. He looked at all of them and gasped. He knew it, someone was bullying Selena, he was gonna find out who. No one messed with his girlfriend.

"Chase!" Selena exclaimed.

Chase jumped up and tried to hide the fact that he was snooping through Selena's trash.

"Really? You were snooping in my trash? That's low." Selena said.

"Who is bullying you?" Chase demanded, he decided he would get straight to the point.

"I have already told you, I'm not getting bullied." Selena insisted.

"Oh really? What's this? Threats from one of your students?" Chase asked.

"Love letters, every day I swear, my students don't believe me when I say that your my boyfriend." Selena giggled nervously.

"These are very interesting love letters." Chase said.

"Everyone expresses their love differently." Selena said.

Then Chase saw it, on her arm was a huge bruise?

"What happened to your arm." Chase asked.

"Training incident, now get out of my room!" Selena yelled.

Chase rushed out of the room. "That's it, time to find out what is going on." Chase thought to himself. Selena walked out of her room, then he saw Amethyst put a note on Selena's door and left. Chase walked over to the door and looked at the note, it said this.

"Selena, time to find out why I want revenge, come to the rock on the other side of the island and I'll explain to you my amazing plan. And unless you want the whole academy to know about your kissing fiasco, I suggest you come as soon as you read the note.

-Amethyst.

So Amethyst was bullying Selena, but Amethyst was one of the nicest girls in the academy. Why would she be bullying Selena? There was only one way to find out, he would have to find out by following Selena. He hated the idea of spying on his girlfriend, but he needed to get to the bottom of this. Then he heard footsteps. Selena! He hid behind a pole and saw her read the note. She scowled and left to go to the other side of the academy, she geo leaped to that side of the academy and Chase took the hydra loop. He quietly exited the hydra loop and hide behind a tree.

Then Selena appeared and Amethyst was already there.

"Spill, why do you want revenge?" Selena asked.

"Right to the point. I have had a crush on Chase since he and his family opened this academy for me and my brothers and sisters, I was just about to ask him out, and then a mystery girl came along and decided that she should ask him out. You're the mystery girl, I'm getting my revenge for you by messing with you and your head, I'll destroy the picture and leave you alone if you dump Chase, for good." Amethyst said.

"No way, I have broken Chase's heart one to many times, I'm not doing it again." Selena said.

Chase smiled with relief. Then he saw Amethyst slap Selena in the face. Selena fell to the ground and she held her cheek but didn't make a noise.

"That should knock some sense into you. Dump Chase. We will not have this conversation again, and if we have too, I won't be as gentle." Amethyst said, geo leaping to her next class.

Selena tried to geo leap, but it didn't work, she must've been glitching because she was in pain. Then Chase pretended to come out of the hydra loop and he gasped when he saw Selena.

"Selena! Are you ok?" Chase asked.

"I'm fine." Selena said.

"What happened to your cheek?" Chase asked.

"I... I can't tell you." Selena said.

"You can tell me anything." Chase said.

"No, I can't. You have to understand Chase, I'll tell you... one day." Selena said.

"Why can't you tell me?" Chase asked.

"I just can't! Trust me Chase. I cannot tell you." Selena said.

"Fine. Do you need any help?" Chase asked.

"My geo leap ability is glitching. But I'm fine." Selena said.

"Alright." Chase said.

Selena climbed in the hydra loop and left Chase.

He knew what happened, he just needed to find out what Amethyst meant by kissing fiasco.

"Hey, are you coming?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." Chase said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Selena was still in shock. Amethyst had slapped her, hard. How was she gonna avoid telling Mr. Davenport? The bruise was from Amethyst too and though it looked like she glitched in class, she could've just been faking. What if she was just pretending to glitch? Adam, Bree and Chase had done that, but it was for a good cause. Amethyst had super strength, vocal manipulation and molecular-kinesis, but she obviously had Sebastian's personality. Selena had burned all the notes from Amethyst because of Chase. She was happy that he cared about her, it was sweet, but he did not need to find out there was another "Sebastian". Selena was thinking about all of this when she collided with someone.

"Sorry Selena." Bree said, helping her off the floor.

"Thanks." Selena stated. Her voice was a little raspy because she had been crying almost non stop the last few days.

"Are you ok?" Bree asked.

"Yeah." Selena replied, "I'm fine"

Then Bree saw it, a huge bruise on her arm and her cheek swelling up.

"What happened to your arm?" Bree asked, "Did someone hurt you?"

"Nah, this was just from a training incident." Selena said as she glanced her her bruise.

"That explains the bruise, what about your cheek?" Bree questioned.

"I hit my face on something last night. I'm fine, don't worry about it." Selena said.

"You've seemed out of it these past few days, do you want to talk about it?" Bree asked, "Or maybe you want to talk to Chase?"

"Bree, I can't tell you, Chase, Mr. Davenport or anyone else about it but I promise, I am fine. Please, just drop it." Selena said. Then Selena left with tears forming in her eyes. She felt terrible keeping this of all this a secret, but she wasn't gonna dump Chase no matter what. She had to let Amethyst mess with her. It was the only way to keep her reputation in check. She was walking back to her room when she saw another note.

"Selena, I need to know if you have dumped Chase, come to the the island on the other island near the academy."

-Amethyst.

Selena growled, this was gonna drive her crazy, she had no idea what Amethyst would do to her if she told her she wasn't going to break up with Chase. Her cheek wasn't very noticeable anymore, but Amethyst unpredictable. Selena reluctantly geo leaped to the island. And saw Amethyst, with a gun.

"Where did you get that?!" Selena exclaimed, trying to geo leap back to the academy but her geo leap ability was glitching again because she was terrified.

"Did you break up with Chase?" Amethyst asked.

"No. I already told you I wasn't going to break his heart, and unlike some people, I stay true to my word." Selena said.

"Fine, I said I wouldn't be gentle this time and I meant it." Amethyst threatened, pulling the trigger.

Selena dodged it and desperately tried to turn on her force field.

"What the heck is going on?!" Selena yelled.

"I disabled your bionics." Amethyst said pulling the trigger and Selena dodged it again, then Amethyst pulled the trigger again and Selena was still recovering from the second one when she felt a burning sensation in her thigh.

"To bad you have to die out here, I'll miss you. Not." Amethyst sneered as she put her finger on the trigger and shot Selena again.

Amethyst blew off the gun and stuck it in her pocket.

"Boom. Chase is mine now. Goodbye Selena. I hope you die" Amethyst said, geo leaping back to the island.

Selena lay on the ground, her thigh and her chest burning, not her heart but on the other side.

She tried to stay awake, she couldn't die out here, alone. She resisted the urge to close her eyes and give into the darkness, because she was afraid. Afraid of giving in, afraid of giving up and the truth was, she was a scaredy cat. She wasn't the brave confident girl that was a mentor, had a amazing boyfriend, or even had bionics, she was just a ordinary girl because of a man named Victor Krane, a little girl who grew up to fast, that had to listen to orders or be killed. She missed her old life, and even if someone took away her chip, she couldn't go back, she could barely imagine life if Krane had never found her. She would still be that beautiful on the outside, awkward on the inside girl that everyone thought was weird and the lonely girl that her brother and her phone were her only friends. She heard someone yell her name and she grew too tired to stay awake, and she had then finally gave in to the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Chase was terrified. First Selena lied to him about being bullied, then Amethyst slapped her, and now she was missing. As soon as he found Amethyst's latest note, he told Mr. Davenport that he might know where Selena was and Mr. Davenport had taken Adam and Chase in his helicopter to the island. After they landed, Chase was able to track Selena's GPS signal and when they found her, she was soaked in blood. Chase ran to her and yelled her name. Mr. Davenport ran over and checked her pulse, silently hoping she was still alive.

"How is she?" Chase asked, worry evident in his voice.

"We have to get her to the academy. Fast. Adam, pick her up and put her in the helicopter." Mr. Davenport instructed, "And please, be gentle"

Adam nodded and picked her up. Chase was following behind to make sure that Adam didn't accidentally injure her any more. Adam softly set her down on the bed they had set up in the helicopter a couple of years ago and they had never taken it out. Adam climbed to the front while Chase was desperately trying to save his girlfriend's life. He had done everything he could and he sat down with her hand in his.

"Selena, when I find out who did this to you, they will be sorry, all you have to do is tell me who." Chase whispered quietly, tears starting to form in his eyes. He wasn't crying because he was sad, no, he was crying because he couldn't believe this had happened. He knew who did do it but he wanted Selena to tell him so that way she wouldn't find out that he had spied on her. He kissed her forehead and sat down.

"Chase, how is she?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Same." Chase said.

"There are some bandages in the drawer, bandage her wounds so she doesn't lose any more blood." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase pulled out the bandages and wrapped them around her thigh. She groaned a little bit, but didn't wake up.

"Mr. Davenport? What do you want me to do about her chest?" Chase asked.

Wrap it up the best you can and apply some pressure, we're almost back to the academy." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok." Chase said. He wrapped up Selena's chest and put both his hands on her wound. She hissed but didn't wake up. Then the helicopter landed and Mr. Davenport came to the back with Adam. Adam gently picked her up and he and Mr. Davenport went to the infirmary. Chase went back to his room. He couldn't stand to see her like this, he picked up something. The picture that Selena had given him for their 6 month anniversary. They were smiling and Adam was behind them, grinning like a idiot. Then he picked up the picture of him, Adam, Bree, Leo, Davenport, Tasha and Selena. That was the day they announced that Selena was officially a mentor. Then he picked up the picture they had taken at Selena's birthday party, in L.A., with her dad and Jason. The picture was Selena smiling and Chase had snuck up on her and jumped on her. He picked up the one where he, Jason and Selena had gotten in a food fight and they all had cupcake on their clothes and in their hair. The final picture of that night, Chase had kissed her and Selena's dad decided that it was a memory that needed to be remembered. They had all changed since Selena had came into their lives, Bree thought of her as a sister, Adam was more gentle, Leo was happier because he finally had a gaming friend that he could talk to 24/7 and Chase? Chase had changed the most, he wasn't a huge stick in the mud anymore (as said by his siblings), he didn't flash his smarts all the time, just most of the time and he now had a new side, a side that wasn't super nerdy. It was a side that Bree liked. And he knew that Bree wasn't hard to please, but she had always teased him about being smart though she didn't do that very much anymore. As he was looking at the pictures, Adam came in the room. Chase ditched the pictures and ran over to Adam.

"How is she?" Chase asked.

"She's in surgery, her thigh and her chest wounds are really bad. Mr. Davenport said that we'll know more when she gets out of surgery and awake." Adam answered.

Chase couldn't hold it in anymore, he started crying into his older brother's shoulder. Adam put his arms around his little brother and pulled Chase closer.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Chase asked in between sobs.

"Hey, Selena is a fighter, she'll make it, I promise." Adam said, trying to cheer his younger brother up.

"You can't promise that." Chase said, still crying, "It's not nice to make promises you can't keep"

"Well, I highly doubt that she'll die." Adam said, holding onto his little brother.

He loved him, even though Adam had tossed Chase around and made fun of him, he was still his little brother.

Flashback . . .

It was the middle of the night—about midnight— when Adam awoke and saw his little brother crying in his capsule. His sister was still asleep and Mr. Davenport was in the mysterious upstairs, where they were never allowed to go. Adam opened his little brother's capsule, picked him up—he was really strong so he could easily pick him up. Not to mention, his little Chasey was light, lighter than Bree almost— and gently set his little brother on the ground.

"Chasey? Why are you crying?" Adam asked, worriedly.

"I heard a big boom and it hurt my ears." Chase said.

Then a clap of thunder sounded and Chase started crying in his brother's shirt.

"Hey, Chasey, it's gonna be ok, I promise." Adam said.

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. How about I stay up with you until the noises stop, will that be ok?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Chase sniffed.

Adam got Chase's stuffed bunny out of his capsule and handed it to him.

"Thank you Adam." Chase said.

Then there was another clap of thunder and Chase screamed.

"Shh. It'll be ok, Chasey." Adam said.

Adam picked him up like a little baby and rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep on Adam's lap. Adam had the. picked him up and put him in his capsule, and he went back to his and closed the door.

End of flashback.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Selena was unconscious, she could feel the pain, she could feel someone pick her up and put her on something soft. Then she felt someone bandage her thigh, it really hurt. Then she felt someone say. "What about her chest?" That voice, who was it? She had then felt someone bandage her chest and put their hands on it. That really hurt, she wanted to scream, but she was couldn't because of the pain. She felt someone pick her up again and set her down on a bed. Then she slipped into nothingness. When she started to feel again, her chest burned, her thigh burned too but not as bad as her chest. 'Wake up, they need to know that you're okay' Selena thought, but she couldn't get her eyes to open. Ten minutes later she finally opened her eyes to a bright light in her eyes. She squinted to keep the light out of her eyes, then she saw Mr. Davenport with the doctor.

She tried to say his name but groaned instead.

"Selena! Your awake!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, happily.

"I've been awake for like two minutes." Selena said.

"Who did this to you?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I... don't know, I couldn't see their face." Selena lied.

"Really?" Mr. Davenport inquired.

"Yes." Selena replied.

"Ok. I believe you." Mr. Davenport answered.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked.

"Nothing, the doctors said that you will live. But..." Mr. Davenport trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Selena probed.

"They had to do surgery on you to get the bullets out and they couldn't get the one in your thigh. They have to do another surgery, but they thought that you wanted to talk to Chase first." Mr. Davenport explained.

"I do." Selena said.

Mr. Davenport turned on his cell phone and told Chase to come to the infirmary.

Chase dashed in there and saw that Selena was awake.

"Selena!" Chase happily exclaimed hugging her, but trying not to touch her chest.

"Oh yeah, you weren't worried about me at all." Selena replied sarcastically.

"Are you ok?" Chase asked, worriedly.

"They have to do another surgery, but they thought they wanted me to talk to you first." Selena said.

"Well that was very good judgement." Chase stated.

"Yeah. How did you know where I was? You couldn't track me by my chip, I was too far away from the Academy." Selena asked.

"Random guess?" Chase fibbed, sheepishly.

"You found the note, didn't you?" Selena questioned.

"Fine, I found it outside of your room and I got worried." Chase explained.

"Why were you worried?" Selena asked.

"Because I saw Amethyst slap you." Chase admitted.

"You spied on me?" Selena asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Why were you so scared of telling me about Amethyst?" Chase asked.

"She wanted to ruin my reputation. Remember when I betrayed you guys?" Selena asked.

Chase nodded. He didn't like talking about that.

"I dated Sebastian after I busted him out of prison and he kissed me. Somehow Amethyst managed to get a picture and now she's blackmailing me unless..." Selena trailed off.

"Unless what? What does she want you to do?" Chase asked.

"She was about to ask you out when I came along, she said that unless I dump you, she'll continue to blackmail me." Selena said.

"Selena, this isn't bullying anymore, well it is, but now it's abuse too. What bully shoots someone with a gun?" Chase asked.

"I don't want to dump you." Selena cried. Tears began streaming down her face and she did nothing to stop them.

"You won't have to, I have a plan." Chase assured his girlfriend.

"What is it?" Selena asked.

"We stage a fake break up in the middle of class, I date Amethyst for a while, she destroys the picture, I dump her after a few days or so and then all is right in the world." Chase said.

"I think that's a good plan." Selena said.

"Of course, it came from me and I'm the smartest person on the planet." Chase said.

"There's the nerdy side of you, I like it. Kinda reminds me of Mr. Davenport." Selena smiled.

Then the doctor came in there.

"Selena, it's time for your surgery." The doctor said.

Selena hugged Chase, kissed his lips and whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chase said.

Then the nurse took Selena to the ER.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Selena was making a speedy recovery, she was bionic so that helped, but she had been doing some light training until she was able to get back to her full mentor duties. Then she saw Chase helping a student master accuracy, Chase's clothes were burned, his hair was singed and the walls were charred, so guess how well it was going.

"Alright you know what, just take five, you know what, take ten." Chase said as the student walked off.

"Having fun?" Selena asked.

"Ok, is Amethyst in here?" Chase whispered.

"Yeah, she's over there near Bree." Selena whispered.

"Good, phase one of get Amethyst off your back." Chase whispered.

"We need a better plan name." Selena whispered.

"True." Chase whispered.

"Oh my gosh! Chase those photos were personal, why would you put them on your profile page?" Selena demanded, raising her voice.

"I thought you looked cute in them, I didn't know they were personal!" Chase insisted.

"Well, I hope you take a picture of this, because we are OVER!" Selena exclaimed.

They're were a ton of gasps, then Amethyst came over to Selena.

"Good job, you did the right thing, I'll destroy the picture." Amethyst whispered in Selena's ear.

Then everyone walked off.

"Good break up." Selena whispered, high fiving Chase.

"You too." Chase whispered, then they walked off.

Later that day.

"Chase, why would you put pictures of Selena that were personal on your profile page?!" Bree exclaimed as she burst into the mentors quarters.

"Check my profile page." Chase said simply.

Bree turned on her phone and looked through it.

"There aren't any pictures of Selena except at parties and events. And I don't think those would be personal. Chase, what the heck is going on?" Bree demanded.

"We staged a fake break up because Selena has been being bullied." Chase said.

"I knew that something was up, who is it?" Bree asked.

"I don't know if you want to know." Chase said.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Because you tend to lose it sometimes, and the bully said that if anyone found out about them bullying Selena, they were gonna ruin her reputation." Chase explained.

"Chase, bullying is a serious matter, you or Selena needs to tell Mr. Davenport." Bree said.

"Trust me, we know how to fix it but if the plan backfires, which I doubt since the smartest man in the world came up with it, then I'll tell Mr. Davenport." Chase said.

"Promise? I am worried about Selena and I want you to promise." Bree insisted.

"Promise." Chase said.

"Good, and since your such a good boy, you can't break promises." Bree said.

"But it will not backfire." Chase said.

Bree left the room and a few minutes later, Amethyst came in the room and sat on the couch with Chase.

"Are you ok? I saw Selena break up with you, that must've been terrible." Amethyst said.

'What's terrible is that you shot my girlfriend, twice!' Chase thought to himself, but he couldn't say that. The plan would the been ruined if he did so and Amethyst would kill Selena…or him…or both of them.

"It's fine, we've been having problems for a while, so it was bound to happen. I guess she didn't like her face being exposed." Chase said.

"That is so weird, since she was the one who insisted you get involved with the press in the first place." Amethyst said.

"She's changed, I miss the old Selena, but if this is who she is now, then I don't want any part of it." Chase said.

Amethyst rubbed his shoulder.

"You know, you kinda remind me of what Selena used to be like." Chase said.

"Do you want to go out together?" Amethyst asked.

"I'd like that, maybe it'll take my mind off of her." Chase said.

"Pick me up at seven?" Amethyst asked.

"Sure." Chase smiled, but he really wanted to punch her in the face.

"See you then Chase." Amethyst said as she skipped out of the room.

Then Chase dialled a number on his phone.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Selena, phase two is complete, she has no idea that I actually didn't post anything." Chase said.

"Yes! Talk to you later." Selena said.

"Bye." Chase said, hanging up the phone.

Soon, they would be free of Amethyst's wrath.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Chase had taken Amethyst to a restaurant the night before and they would've had fun, if Chase was actually serious about the relationship. He was watching his favourite movie with Leo when Amethyst came in the room and interrupted them.

"Hey baby." Chase greeted.

"Leo, can you excuse us for a minute?" Amethyst asked sweetly.

"Sure lovebirds, just pause the movie, this is my favourite part." Leo said. Chase had then grabbed the remote and clicked pause. Leo nodded in approval and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you need?" Chase asked.

"I need to know why Selena freaked about pictures from parties. Tell me Chasey." Amethyst said.

Chase felt mesmerized by her indigo eyes, then he remembered that Amethyst recently unlocked the ability to hypnotize people, which was very useful, unless used on a good guy.

"I have no idea, but Selena's a thing of the past. If we're talking about Selena though, I did hear something about destroying a picture after we broke up. What was that about?" Chase asked.

"Well, since you don't care about Selena anymore, I guess I can tell you. After she betrayed the academy, she dated that freak, Sebastian, for a while and they kissed. I was able to get a picture from my sources and she was so mad that I got it, that she must've taken her anger out on you." Amethyst explained.

"Did you destroy it?" Chase questioned.

"Of course, I stay true to my word." Amethyst replied.

"Good, you did the right thing." Chase responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Amethyst asked as she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Uhh..." Chase trailed off, suddenly not knowing what to say.

"Wait, did you know that I blackmailed her?" Amethyst inquired.

"Uhh..." Chase said again, still not knowing what to say.

"And are we even serious, or is this some plan you conjured up with that snake?!" Amethyst demanded, angrily.

That was the last straw for Chase, no one called Selena a snake.

"Yes, she told me about the blackmail after I had spied on her." Chase admitted.

Then Amethyst pulled out two things, a remote and a gun.

She clicked the button. Chase tried to put up his force field, but it didn't work.

"That's why you beat Selena so fast, you have a bionic signal interrupter." Chase realized aloud.

"You know what? I don't want to shoot you, I rather torture you for a while." Amethyst said tossing the gun out the window. Then she punched Chase in the stomach and Chase held in a scream.

"I heard you were good at resisting pain." Amethyst said, then she threw him across the room, but Chase almost immediately stood up.

"How did you do that?" Amethyst asked in shock.

"My brother has thrown me into walls and across the room for years, your gonna have to try harder." Chase said. Then he started using martial arts on her and Amethyst pulled out her laser bow.

She hit him everywhere, but Chase wouldn't back down, he wouldn't be defeated. Then she hit him in the neck near his chip. That was it for him. Chase fell to the ground and she was about to stab him with her laser bow.

"Too bad it has to end this way, Chasey, but you always hurt the ones you love." Amethyst threatened, then she heard running towards her.

"You are so lucky. But no way I'll let it end like this." Amethyst said picking him up and throwing him out the window, he landed on the ground right beside the ocean, if he didn't move then he would get taken out with the tide. He tried to get up and immediately realised it was a mistake. His leg stabbed with pain and he felt blood running down his face. Then he heard one person running towards him, he hoped it was Mr. Davenport, but it was Selena.

"Chase! Can you hear me!?" Selena yelled, worriedly as she kneeled down beside her boyfriend.

"Too...loud..." Chase replied in a shaky tone as black dots started to cover his vision.

"Sorry," Selena apologized, "My bad."

"Get...Davenport..." Chase said before losing consciousness.

"Chase!" Selena shouted, then she started crying. "Chase, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. This is all my fault…"

Then she tried to calm down as much as possible and called Mr. Davenport's phone.

"Did you find him?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He's outside of the academy and he's really hurt. Hurry, please hurry." Selena said, trying to keep herself from crying again.

"Ok, I'm coming, what's his state?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Blood all over his face, glass in his leg and it might be broken and he's unconscious." Selena said, "I'd say there's also a possibility he might have a concussion. I'm not sure though"

"I'm coming, get him out of the way from the tide." Mr. Davenport said.

"Got it. I'll take him to the entrance." Selena said.

"I'll be there in five minutes, bye." Mr. Davenport said hanging up.

Selena tried to pick him up as best as she could.

'That really really hurts, you need to rest. No, wake up.' Chase fought with himself.

Chase groaned.

"Shh. Mr. Davenport will be here in a minute." Selena said to Chase as she gently put him on the ground.

"You just got thrown out a window, rest." Chase said to himself, and he just listened.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody!

So I have a very good friend named Stardust16 who you probably all know well, she has a poll for the sequel to her story the nutty cracker, please vote on it, pretty please. And now here is the final chapter of words hurt. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

BTW, I was gonna post this two hours ago, but I accidentally signed myself out of the internet and my parents weren't home.

Chapter 8.

Selena had a major freak out when Leo told her that he left Amethyst and Chase alone. That was like leaving a mouse with a snake, it was just a bad idea. She ran upstairs to the room and then she heard a crash, like the window had shattered. She opened the door and saw the room was trashed, Amethyst and Chase were nowhere to be seen and her suspicions about the window were confirmed. She looked out the window and saw a body, she used her advanced sight and saw that it was Chase. She ran outside and saw Chase lying on the ground.

"Chase! Can you hear me!?" Selena yelled, worriedly. After a few minutes of no response, she tried again. "Chase?" She asked softly, to no avail. "CHASE!"

Later.

Selena was impatiently waiting outside the infirmary, this was all her fault, she knew that she said that a lot, but this time it was true. Every time she thought about it, it just got worse, the pure terror when she saw him, how shaky his voice was, all the blood. Then she saw Adam, Bree and Leo run in there.

"How is he?" Adam asked in a very serious tone. Adam must really be worried.

"I don't know." Selena whispered really quietly.

Then Selena started crying, she was so worried about Chase.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Bree said rubbing her shoulder.

"You don't know that." Selena said sobbing.

Then Douglas and Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"Well, you can ask them." Bree said referring to Douglas and Mr. Davenport.

"How is he?" Selena asked, wiping her tears off her face.

"He has a broken leg and a major concussion, plus he had glass pretty much everywhere since he got thrown out a window." Douglas explained.

"Can I see him?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, he's still asleep so be quiet." Mr. Davenport instructed as he and Douglas walked off.

Selena opened the door and saw Chase, his leg and head were bandaged up and he had little cuts on his arms because of the glass, but he didn't look absolutely terrible anymore. She sat down beside him and held his hand. She wiped a runaway tear off her face and got up to leave when she heard him crying.

"Your awake!" Selena exclaimed.

"Too...loud...did...you...even...listen...to...me...?" Chase asked.

"Sorry, again." Selena said lowering her voice.

"Where's Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked. His voice wasn't shaky anymore.

"He's with Douglas, do you want me to get him?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." Then he screamed in pain.

"Shh. I'm gonna get Adam to sit in here with you. He's actually really worried." Selena said as she left the room. Then Adam came in and sat down.

"Hey Chase." Adam greeted.

"Hi." Chase said, then he screamed again.

"Are you ok, Chasey?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, my leg really hurts, so please move your hand off!" Chase yelled.

"Sorry!" Adam said as he moved his hand.

Then Selena came back in there with Mr. Davenport.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"My...leg..." Chase said, his voice getting shaky again.

"Ok, Chase, I'm gonna give you some pain medication It'll make you sleepy so you can rest" Mr. Davenport said as he put something in the IV. Almost immediately Chase's eyes started to close. Mr. Davenport, Adam and Selena all walked out of the room. Selena found Amethyst right beside the hydra loop entrance.

"I thought you were just after me, not Chase." Selena said.

"I was, then you told him about me after I destroyed the picture so I thought I would get rid of him." Amethyst said.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Selena exclaimed.

Then Amethyst punched her in the stomach and knocked Selena into the wall.

"Oh no you didn't." Selena said, turning on her laser bow.

Amethyst turned on her laser bow and they had laser bow combat until Selena hit Amethyst in the side and knocked her to the ground. By now everyone except for Douglas and Chase had shown up.

"Selena, what is going on?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"Amethyst was..." Selena said, then realized that Amethyst had disappeared.

"I knew it! She's a magician!" Adam exclaimed.

Selena didn't get it. How could Amethyst just disappear? She hoped that she was gone, but deep down, she knew that she would come back for revenge.

The end... for now.


End file.
